A Couple's Story
by Mary Bliss Peanutcat1977
Summary: A Couple's Story (A Short Story About Paul & Vicky) Based on the stories created with Plotagon animation, which appear on my YouTube Channel (Note: Vicky is a character that I created, while Paul and Judy are characters owned by Plotagon. The following story is my own work.)


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A Couple's Story/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"(A Short Story About Paul Vicky)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Based on the stories created with Plotagon animation, which appear on my YouTube Channel/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"(Note: Vicky is a character that I created, while Paul and Judy are characters owned by Plotagon. The following story is my own work.)/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"The Channel One News Building:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"From a guy raised in a small town, and lived in Manhattan for many years, this was still a big adjustment for Paul Jones, even though he has lived in Plotagonia City for a long time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Paul is the main news anchor for Channel One, and loves what he does, but loves someone else better. His woman, his best friend, his wife, and the love of his life, who he became smitten with from the moment he had given her an autograph. After enduring numerous ex-girlfriends, Including a supermodel, and his co-news style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDown the road, Paul had rescued his love from an abusive husband, now ex-husband./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Paul just completed his work, and was on her way to her place of employment to pick her up from work./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Dada's Diner:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"She was a superhero by trade, going through many night watches with the man she loves, but was also a server at DaDa's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLet's face it, superheroes don't make style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLike her superhero side, Vicky also endures evil forces of her own, as in the form of rude style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA perfect example is Judy Bloomers, armed with her almost daily dose of bullying and harassment toward her, and the staff./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile, Vicky is thinking about her husband, saving her from a rough childhood (Losing both parents in a freak explosion), and a bad marriage, that was actually forced upon style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut her husband was there every step of the way, helping her to pick up the pieces./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just then, her husband comes in:/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Paul" Says Vicky,/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vicky", Says Paul./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both hug and embrace each other, and Vicky remembers that she still had the coffee pot in her hand. She quickly puts it on the counter. After that, the couple resumes their embrace, with Paul giving her a kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you ready to go?" Paul asks, and Vicky replies yes, but has to change into her street clothes first. Paul says to her not to worry, because he's not going anywhere./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"At Home:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strongBoth of them get out of the car, Paul asks: "Honey? There's something I have to say?" "Yes?" replies Vicky. Paul then takes Vicky's hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you!" Says Paul/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I love you too!" Vicky replies back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vicky caresses his face, and seconds later, Paul gives her another kiss, with Vicky responding back with a kiss of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey both embrace each other afterwards./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Conclusion:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strongPaul and Vicky are both from different worlds, with different pasts and upbringing. Despite that, they have one thing in common:span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe love and caring that they both have for each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"The End./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p


End file.
